User blog:NaokyInverse/Fics About Sequels Of Wreck-It Ralph in dA
"Love-It Ralph" In this one, after a year of the events of the movie, Ralph reunited in the Bad-Anon talking about how much he would like to have a lover and know how it feels just like the way of Felix and Calhoun. The others anwer him that it's hard for the bad guys have a girlfriend because they always look for the good-looking good guys and Ralph loose his hopes. Meanwhile, Naoky, an old gamer from Litwak's Arcade, comes back with her friend Nana. Naoky passed a terrible time and she decides to go there to forget it, so when the nights come, she stays a little longer trying to play Fix-It Felix Jr.; but in the game they are celebrating the anniversary of the game, Ralph tried to stop her before she could unplogged the game, Naoky scares of seeing Wreck-It Ralph so alive and she entered inside a 3-D game accidentally where she finds herself in the game Fix-It Felix Jr. Ralph finds her first and he fell in love with her in the instant, but he let her knowing that she is a gamer and she can't know this. When she wakes up, Vanellope and Felix invited her to enter the party and they found each other again. After a little dance between Ralph and Naoky, a videogame hunter called Olga appeared saying that she has to kill Naoky because she is a human and if she doesn't come back in time to her world she will become a glitch. Vanellope protects Ralph and Naoky from her and they ran away to Ratchet & Clank game. After a long walk in the desert of Veldin, Ratchet and Clank find them meanwhile Kronos and Pierre, other soldiers from Olga, reach for them. Ralph finds out a medal with a star that he kept hide and after a little fight with Clank, thinking that he did something to Naoky; Kronos and Pierre appeared. Kronos revealed that she is in love with Clank, but The Superior told them that if you kiss a videogame character being human your code will be erased, Ralph sure that that's a lie, he kissed the unconcious Naoky and he stills alive. When they see that nothing happen, they join them in the journey to Sugar Rush. While, Olga thinking that Ralph kidnapped her friends, join a strange lombax called Eiffee who she feels attract. Soon, they found the real city of Veldin where a seer, Blu, and Alister catch Naoky saying that she is the reborn princess of the videogames, but their real intentions are open the heart of Naoky to attract The Superior and kill him for revenge. When Olga find them and realize all those things, even that Eiffee is a glitch, an uncomplete character from the game; she joins them and preparate a plan to attack. But Ralph decides to go alone to the castle to save Naoky. When he comes, Blu opened the heart of Naoky, but the pain that it was inside of Naoky was so big that it let a power out of control. With the team together, Kronos and Blu use the magic to help Ralph to enter the heart of Naoky. When he is inside, a weak and sad voice of Naoky anwer him that she is a bad person and she doesn't deserve to have the friends that she has. That's because an ex-boyfriend of her treat her egoist and in a bad mood, making the depression of Naoky be deeper and for many situations of their relationship they broke up but that hurts Naoky's heart when she heard his last words: "I'm better without knowing anything about you" and "You are going to be alone forever". That broke Naoky's heart making that she hides the real Naoky that she is, even when she has more friends there are some situations and the presion of that old love and the fear that makes her suffer. That's when Ralph found the real heart of Naoky, herself injured and bleeding, Ralph finally said that he doesn't care about her past, that her real friends are going to be always there, he just care about the nice Naoky that she is now and he wants to be with her. When he hug her promising her that he will protect her and cure her heart, Naoky is healing. Ralph shows the medal that is the pendal of Naoky's grandfather, a lucky charm which will make a knight come to save her. She smile at him like she never did thanking him everything he did and coming back to the reality. The team come to Sugar Rush and they pass a party like Valentine before the last battle against The Superior, Ratchet realized the feeling that he has for Pierre and he beg him to stay with him when everything ends; Clank and Kronos stay like love brids like always, Olga comes to Ratchet & Clank to visit Eiffee, that's when Eiffee makes her remember about her real way to be (Pierre and Olga are humans who have been with the Superior, but Olga couldn't survive when she went inside the games, so The Superior create her again but with a different code); and Ralph and Naoky finally say what they feel and they find the rose that says that it will keep them together. In the morning Naoky decides to come back to her world. In the final battle, they discover that The Superior is Turbo, he became a real virus who just use the soldiers to revenge. Turbo made Alister's madness wake up because of his code and Blu and he died together, Ratchet and Clank died too. When Ralph couldn't hold that anymore, Naoky went to save him and Turbo played with her making Ralph suffer until he kills her. Olga, Kronos and Pierre cheer him to fight and when Ralph hears Naoky's voice giving him strenght, he defeats Turbo and he is erased definately. But Naoky is not dead really, everything about Turbo was thanks to the 3D game that Naoky entered, the game was that she has to destroy the Superior or anyone of her alyss and she becomes the new Superior. So, when the survivors come back to Sugar Rush, Naoky announs to everyone the news and she revived her friends and fix Eiffee making him become a real videogame character. But she comes back to her world but Ralph promises her that they will always see each other again. Then, Olga is adopted from Felix and Calhoun and she became a new character from Hero's Duty. Eiffee, Pierre, Kronos, Blu and Alister appear like the new character of Ratchet & Clank, and even Ratchet and Pierre and Kronos and Clank get married. When Naoky play to Fix-It Felix Jr., because she loves Ralph, they do a different ending for her which they being friends. Finally Nana support Naoky to be with Ralph and do what she wants because she deserves it, Naoky comes back to the 3D game and she being the Superior changed her code, making her go to Fix-It Felix Jr. and become a new character from the game: Wreck-It Naoky, the girlfriend of Ralph who helps him to wreck the building. After an emotional moment between them, they kissed knowing that they will be together forever. And that's how in the end after some stuffs, Ralph and Naoky get married and they have two sons with some of their virtues: Raph, Naoky put the name in honor of Ralph, and Vanellope Jr. Living together and happily. Category:Blog posts